


A Connection Finally Completed

by frozenCinders



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, post-kh3, vanitas desperately wants a family and doesn't even realize it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 02:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Whenever Vanitas would call Ventus his brother, he thought it was pretty clear that he didn't actually mean it. He'd say it with a bite to it, or in a mocking tone of voice, or even all cutesy just to be annoying.He never, ever thought Ventus would say it back.





	A Connection Finally Completed

Vanitas woke up today hoping it would be a fulfilling and entertaining day. So far, absolutely nothing has happened and it's already the afternoon. He doesn't even get his hopes up when Terra approaches Ventus nearby, so he doesn't really listen.

"--I don't think my brother likes cats anyway, so..."

Huh? Vanitas had tuned out the entire conversation until just then. What is Ventus talking about?

"What brother?" he turns the corner and pipes up while Terra is trying to convince him to take "one of the kittens" anyway. Maybe a neighborhood cat had a litter.

"What..? You're the one who's always pushing for it and now you act clueless? It's you!" he answers like it's obvious, and like he _means_  it.

Vanitas is thankful that his helmet is on, because he's struck speechless and, he's willing to bet, _visibly vulnerable_ , which doesn't happen often but disgusts him when it does.

"That... that's a joke, Ventus," he half-lies-- didn't even realize it wasn't really a joke until just now-- his voice a little unstable.

"Well, be careful what you wish for. Even if it's a joke."

Vanitas tries to think of something to one-up Ventus with, anything clever to prove that he's totally unaffected by the sudden affirmation. He thinks he's on the verge of a good response when he gets choked up for some reason, his voice trying to break through his throat on its own. He clears it but doesn't trust his voice not to shake if he were to speak, so he pretends like he's trying not to laugh instead.

"Oh, come on. It can't be that funny."

"Uh, I think you may have had a prank played on you, Ven," Terra suggests, and Vanitas is eager to lean into that as soon as he can.

"... Whatever. Now he's stuck with it." Ventus moves to stand directly in front of Vanitas, suddenly looking smug. "Just remember that you're the little brother!"

"As if," Vanitas snorts, and he means to add more, but even through that laugh, he can hear his voice betraying him. Rather than push his luck, he leaves without another word.

Once he's alone, he ends up looking down and is startled when his vision blurs. His helmet is getting wet, from the inside. That doesn't make any sense. He lets the mask down and touches his face, finding that he is indeed crying. He clears his throat again, even though nobody is around to keep up the act for, but a sob wracks him as soon as he does. He's able to hold in most of the noise, having been absolutely sick of crying for the longest time now, but he shakes uncontrollably and the tears don't seem like they're going to stop anytime soon.

All this over one word that probably didn't even mean anything. Just one hint of a connection Vanitas was never allowed to have has reduced him to this.

"S-stupid," he mumbles to himself between pathetic sniffles.

He has to remember to tell Ventus to get that stupid cat.

**Author's Note:**

> kh3 did not satisfy me enough vanitas-wise so now i'm stuck writing a fic on a work night like a fucking fool. anyway vanitas calling ventus his brother really hurts me because it feels so fucking sad. everything about vanitas hurts me i think


End file.
